maiballfandomcom-20200213-history
Chizuru Asakuji
Chizuru Asakuji is a side character in Mai Ball. She is a second-year student at Kijiyama South High School and plays as a striker for the girls' football team. Appearance Chiziru has messy green hair and green eyes. She wears an eyepatch over her right eye. When playing football, she always has her socks at uneven heights. Personality Chizuru is very reserved and rarely talks, even to her best friends. However, she is easy-going and is never surprised or angered, even when Mirai Takenou tries to pick a fight with her best friend, Shuna Sorimachi. Chizuru is always hungry and loves to get food with the other girls at Kijinan. When she was playing alongside Jaina and Shuna when she was younger, she seemed to be more excitable than she is now. Chronology Main Article:' 'Kijikita vs. Kijinan I She and Shuna are subbed on together with only a few minutes of Kijinan's game against Kijikita left. Within seconds, Shuna finds an unmarked Chizuru in the box, who hits the shot early, surprising the entire Kijikita defence and Rinka Aomi, while putting Kijinan in the lead. She almost scores again later on with a low shot to Rinka's right, however Kijikita's goalkeeper manages to make a key save to keep them in the game. Main Article: ''Kijikita vs. Franklin Jaina, Shuna, Chizuru, Mia and Suzuna all go to watch Kijikita take on Franklin, where they are dumbstruck with Kijikita's unorthodox methods, however ultimately seem quite happy that their rivals progress to the next round. ''Main Article: Kijikita vs Kijinan II Chizuru starts in Kijinan's game against Kijikita in the final, playing in the centre of a front three alongside Shuna and Mia. Kijinan allow Kijikita to have a lot of possession at the start of the game, however after Ruu Honjou passes to her, she, Mia and Shuna combine to score and give Kijinan the lead. Chizuru also plays a part in the second goal, after she controls a low drop-kick from Riria Konbaru. Her quick control and pass allows Kijinan to launch another quick counter, which ends with Shuna getting her second goal. With Kijinan 3-0 up at half time, Kijikita gamble in the second half by moving their forwards back into defensive positions, leading to Chizuru being man-marked by Reika Hakurai. Chizuru pounces on a rebound from a save by Rinka following a Ruu Honjou volley, however her close-range header is blocked on the line by Reika. After Kijikita pull a goal back, Kijinan immediately go on the attack with Chizuru, Mia and Shuna leading the charge with a rapid passing move, resulting in Shuna being denied by Rinka. Further into the game, Shuna forces another save form Rinka, with the ball being knocked clear towards Chizuru. She throws herself at the ball just short of the goalline, however Reika denies her again. Chizuru again goes close to scoring when she chases down one of Shuna's deflected shots, however Rinka manages to collect before she can get close enough. After the one-year timeskip in the final chapter, a noticeboard in Kijiyama has a picture of Chizuru alongside her Kijinan teammates, showing that they ended up winning the national tournament. The following season's tournament also ends with a final between Kijinan and Kijikita, and Chizuru starts in this latest game against their rivals. Relationships Shuna Sorimachi: She and Shuna often hang out together, and given Chizuru's large appetite, they grab food together frequently. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Players Category:Kijinan